


Impervious

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cleaning up after a fight (that wasn't with each other), competition, blood, arousal, skin, kissing</p>
<p>I think I missed the competition and kissing. :/ Oh, wait. There is kissing!</p>
<p>Many thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impervious

Kara ignored the racket long enough to finish her shower. Then, towel barely wrapped and hair dripping, she stomped to the door and yanked it open to give somebody the Kara Thrace Glare of Death. It never failed, even with people who didn’t know her.

“Lee? What the frak?” She looked up and down the hall, which was inexplicably empty of bystanders, and pulled him into her room. “Gods. What happened to you?”

He gave her a crooked grin as he plopped into the chair she pushed him toward. “Got in a fight. Dint have my wingman.”

_Oh._ She looked him over, trying to judge how much this was going to hurt, and therefore how much she could enjoy it. She sighed. Not nearly enough. “Stay right there, Lee. No. Better yet, come into the head.”

He stumbled after her and nearly tripped in the doorway. 

“Lee! For frak’s sake. Sit your ass down before you kill yourself.”

“Okay.” Lee Adama placidly lowered himself to sit on the lid of the toilet and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing, Lee?”

“You gotta clean m’face, right? So you gotta see it.” He waved his hand in a big circle around the head.

“Riiiiight. Keep your eyes open, though, Lee. Wanna make sure you’re not concussed.” She dug through her supplies, lining everything up on the countertop. She didn’t have any peroxide, so she turned on the hot water. She grabbed for a couple of washcloths and her towel slipped. “Frak. Gimme a minute, Lee.” She tossed the towel over the bar and went to find a t-shirt.

“I like your ass, Kara. S’nice.”

She snorted. He must have been completely toasted before he got into that fight - what the frak had he been drinking? “Thanks, Lee. I can die happy now. You like my ass.”

“I really do. Do you like mine?”

“Sure, Lee. It’s a great ass.” Lords. She almost wished she could record this, because he would never believe her.

“You coming back?”

“Yes, Lee. I just have to put a shirt on.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to pay attention while I clean you up.”

“If you’re nekkid, I’ll pay lots of attention. Promise.”

Sweet Lords of Kobol. “I am not standing around in the head naked for your amusement, Leland Adama.” When she pulled a shirt over her head and came back through the doorway, Lee was pouting. “What now, Lee?” Gods.

“S’a wasta time to put a shirt on. It’ll get icky when you clean me up, then you’ll get cranky when you can’t get the blood out, and if you’re nekkid, then you can just clean up in the shower.”

Icky? She put her hands on either side of his face and tilted his head up, looking directly into his bright blue eyes. “I am not standing around naked for you, Lee. Not today.”

He blinked. “Then maybe tomorrow?” He looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, “Okay. Tomorrow.”

“Not tomorrow, either.” She used the corner of the hot washcloth to wipe blood away from his hairline. His eyes locked on her face.

“But…” He hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You said not today. That means tomorrow. You said so.”

Sweet Aphrodite. “Fine, Lee. I’ll stand in the head naked tomorrow, just for you.” Have to be naked to take a shower anyway.

“Okay. Good. Now keep cleanin’ me up. Better not hurt, Kara.”

“It’s going to hurt, Lee.” She tried to stifle the grin, but it spread over her face anyway. She carefully wiped and rinsed, wiped and rinsed. The cut over his eyebrow oozed fresh blood when she cleaned it, but clotted pretty quickly. A bandage would work there. The rest of his face was mostly scrapes, with a really good shiner starting on his right cheek. She tried to ignore the way his eyes followed her every move.

His hands were worse off. He hissed when she tried to clean them. 

“C’mon, Lee. I’ve got to get your knuckles clean. If they get infected, you’ll have to report the fight when you go to medical.”

“Don’ wanna. It hurts. Are you gonna make it feel better after?”

“Um, sure. I’ll do that. Why don’t you stand up? It’ll be easier to wash your hands in the sink.”

He stood, wavering on his feet, and leaned heavily into the counter, then shoved his hands in her direction. “Here ya go.”

“This is going to hurt, Lee. Remember?”

“Yep. And you’re gonna make it feel better. You said.”

Holy frak. Was he always this annoying when he was drunk, and she’d just never noticed because she was usually drunk, too? Lords. “Yeah, Lee. I’m gonna make it better after.”

She washed his hands twice, with soap, and rinsed until the water ran clear. “Sit back down, Lee. Gotta put some stuff on your scrapes. Okay?”

“I trus’ you, Kara.”

“Of course you do, Lee.” She especially wished she could remind him later that he’d said _that_.

She applied ointment to the scrapes on his face, put a bandage over the cut on his eyebrow, and debated with herself what to do with his hands. A couple of layers of gauze would probably keep him from bleeding all over her sheets, but would he pull them off in his sleep? She shrugged. Maybe by the time he pulled them off, the skin would have started scabbing over. “Okay Lee. I think I’ve got it all. Frak. I should’ve had you get out of those clothes first. All right. Just stand there, and I’ll get your clothes off. Don’t help me, okay?”

“M’kay, Kara.”

She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off one arm at a time, then started on his jeans. “Gods, Lee. Are your jeans always this tight? Do you paint them on? For frak’s sake.” He didn’t answer, and when she looked up at him, he was staring at her hands on his zipper. He seemed fascinated, so she looked down, too. Her hands weren’t moving, but her thumb was brushing back and forth over the trail of hair down the middle of his stomach. Frak! She brusquely worked his jeans the rest of the way off, then had to make him sit down again, because she’d forgotten to take his shoes off first. She wasn’t distracted by the soft skin of his belly or his blue eyes. She wasn’t.

“That’s all of it. Get in the rack, Adama.”

“You said you’d make it better after. It still hurts.”

“Oh my frakking gods, Lee! Just get in the frakking rack and I’ll make it better.”

“Okay, Kara. I’ll be good.”

What the frak? She really, really wished she’d been recording this. She settled him into the bed and pulled the sheet up, then lost her balance when he pulled at her arm. “What the frak, Lee?”

“You gotta kiss it, Kara.”

“There isn’t going to be any kissing anything, Lee.” No way.

“But you said you’d make it feel better. That’s how you make it feel better. Kiss it.”

Lords have mercy. “Kiss what exactly, Lee?”

“Whatever hurts. Like this.” He pointed to the cut over his eye.

“So I kiss it better and you’ll go to sleep?”

“All of ‘em. Then I’ll go to sleep.”

“Frak’s sake, Lee,” she muttered. She leaned forward warily, and placed a soft kiss on his eyebrow. She pulled back and Lee was beaming at her.

“See. All better. Now the rest.”

She kissed under his eye and the side of his jaw and the knuckles on both hands. “That enough, Lee? Can you sleep now?”

“Yep.” He closed his eyes as if he’d immediately drifted off. She twisted back around to go turn off the lights in the head. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and Lee’d been right. She was “icky” and the blood would never come out of this frakkin’ shirt. She stripped it off and tossed it on the floor, turned the light off and crawled in next to Lee.

He turned toward her and put his arm over her waist. “Night, Kara. ‘M glad you’re my fren’.”

“Me, too, Lee. Now go to sleep.” It wasn’t long before he was snoring softly, his breath hitting just exactly the right spot on the side of her neck to keep her from sleeping anytime this century. She lay awake for nearly half an hour, then shifted to be sure Lee was asleep. Might as well put herself out of her misery, or she’d still be awake this time tomorrow.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lee was in that stage of drunkenness that was not quite awake, not quite asleep, the alcohol still buzzing pleasantly through his body, the warmth of Kara adding to his lassitude. Kara moved his arm off her waist and laid it along her hip, then turned to her back. He felt her turn her head and he made sure his eyes were closed. Mostly.

Since they were only mostly closed, he could see the curves of her breasts in the deep twilight of the room - she must’ve taken the t-shirt off after she’d put him to bed. Fine by him. Her left hand fell to her side, and her fingertips slid slowly back and forth across the palm of his hand. She scratched the nails of her other hand up and down her belly in the same rhythm. He was mesmerized. Sleep lost some of its hold on him. Would she? Probably only if she thought he was really asleep. So he snuggled up close again, putting his arm back over her body, and buried his nose in her neck. He ruthlessly held back the smile when she muttered, “Frak!”

She waited a few more minutes, but he could feel the tension in her body, the way the skin under his mouth was goosebumping. She gave up and put her hand in her panties. He was pretty sure, anyway. There was this quiet, even exhale, and her inner arm smoothed back and forth over his arm, establishing a rhythm. He remembered watching her thumb on his belly, the way she’d stopped suddenly when she realized what she was doing. She spread her legs, her left going over his and hooking behind his knees. He wished he could watch, but knew it was too soon - she’d stop the second she sensed he wasn’t asleep.

Her chest rose and fell under his arm, steady at first, then faster and more erratic. Her body arched, and she kept letting out these nearly inaudible whimpers, increasing in volume until he could just barely hear that she was breathing out his name every time. If he weren’t so drunk, he’d probably be rock hard by now at the idea that Kara was using thoughts of him to masturbate.

He waited until she seemed close and curved his knee tighter under her ass and kissed her neck. As he’d expected, she froze in place, her arm clamped down over his as she waited to see if he was waking up. He nuzzled behind her ear and slurred out, “You taste good, baby,” and licked her. When he scraped his teeth over her neck, she moaned.

“Oh, gods. I can’t…” She went back to stroking herself and he mouthed at her neck, then sucked lightly.

She did her best to hold back her whimpers as she climaxed. He made himself keep sucking, then muttered, “So nice,” when he could tell she was starting to wonder if he was awake. He affected a snore again, and had to hold himself in check when her wet fingers drifted across his arm.

Moments later, he actually did fall asleep, secure in the new knowledge that Kara wasn’t quite as impervious to him as she pretended to be.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
When he woke to the sun filtering through the blinds at the window, he made a show of confusion, hugging her tighter before he rolled to his back and stretched. “I can already tell it was a helluva night. Was it as much fun as it feels like?”

Kara rolled to her side and sat up, scraping her fingers through her hair as she stood without answering him.

The hickey on her neck caught his eye. “Frak, Kara. Did I interrupt something last night? Or did I…?” He pointed.

She looked over her shoulder at him, ran her fingers over her neck, and paled. “Frak no, Lee. Of course not!” She made a run for the head and he pulled the pillow over his face to silence his laughter.

When she opened the door, he schooled his expression to nonchalance. “Sorry if I was trouble, Kara. I don’t even remember fighting with anyone, much less coming here.”

She gave him an affectionate smile, the first genuine smile of the morning. “It was fine, Lee. You were very cooperative. I should get you drunk more often.”

Phase one complete.


End file.
